1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of containers, and to the particular field of waste containers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Some patients and residents of hospitals and adult care facilities sometimes wear disposable clothing, such as absorbent and/or disposable underwear or the like. This clothing often must be changed several times each day. Accordingly, these facilities have a problem with collecting, storing, and disposing such clothing after it has been soiled and discarded by the patient or resident. If not properly collected, stored, or disposed of, this clothing can create unpleasant odors or worse.
Therefore, many of these facilities hire special personnel to collect and discard such waste. Such tasks are generally carried out in various ways, none of which has proven to be totally acceptable. Anything that can be done to expedite this task would be a welcome improvement. Accordingly, there is a need for a means for efficiently and expeditiously collecting, storing, and discarding soiled and used clothing, such as underwear, at care facilities.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a means for efficiently and expeditiously collecting, storing, and disposing of used and/or soiled undergarments, such as disposable underwear.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for efficiently and expeditiously collecting, storing, and disposing of used and/or soiled undergarments, such as disposable underwear in a manner that controls odor.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a waste container unit that permits a user to place trash, such as discarded disposable underwear, therein and which will seal the discarded item in a flexible trash bag. The trash bag will be closed to seal in odors, but will be able to accept further items until the bag is completely full. At that time, the entire bag can be discarded.
Using the container unit of the present invention, personnel can easily and expeditiously pick up and store discarded items, such as disposable underwear, and then dispose of such items.